Recently, as communications, computer networks and semiconductor technologies are rapidly developed, various services can be provided via wireless communication networks and consumer's demands for these services are increasing day by day. Further, the wireless internet service market is exploding around the world recently, and more service providers providing services for a mobile communication system using the wireless communication networks become active in developing multimedia communication services, which include a voice call service and a data transmission service for transmitting various types of data. With increasing volume of UL and DL data transmissions provided by the data transmission service, the data traffic in the wireless communication networks is increased. As such, there have been made efforts for processing the increased data traffic considering a system load through research and development.
In the wireless communication networks, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), the UL and DL data transmissions may be performed with two duplex modes (i.e., frequency division duplex (FDD) mode and time division duplex (TDD) mode). The FDD mode uses a paired spectrum where different carrier frequencies are used for the UL and DL data transmissions. The TDD mode, on the other hand, uses an unpaired spectrum where a single carrier frequency is used for both UL and DL data transmissions and the UL and DL data transmissions is separated in time. In the TDD mode, a subframe in a radio frame can either be an uplink, a downlink or a special subframe.
Conventionally, the UL/DL subframe configuration in the LTE TDD is determined by using the total weighted UL/DL traffic sizes, which are calculated from UL/DL buffer sizes of each user equipment (UE) and a priority of the UL/DL traffic. In this case, however, since the UL/DL configuration is determined without considering UL/DL channel circumstances for UL/DL data communication (e.g., UL and DL throughputs), it is possible that the radio resources cannot be efficiently allocated in the radio frame.